The End
by NoodleGorillaz23
Summary: When Ben, Gwen and Kevin meet two alien teenagers, they know that they're about to have another long adventure-because their new friends have come to Earth for a shocking reason. Will the five of them be able to stop the end of the whole universe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I've written other fanfictions before, but this is my first one for Ben 10. I've made two original characters, a brother and sister. Please tell me if they are starting to become too perfect- like a Mary Sue. I hope that you will enjoy reading this fanfiction- I've thought it out for a while, and now I'm finally putting it into words. Enjoy!**

Kevin, Gwen and Ben were driving away from a disaster scene- caused by an unfortunate incident with Forever knights, Swampfire and a few laser cannons. They had cleaned up, but there was still lots of black ash, charred ground and the smell of smoke lingering around the area.

"It's all your fault!" roared Kevin, facing Ben. "If you hadn't got in my way, my ride would still be okay!

Ben sighed. "Hey, calm down! It's just a bit of ash; you can get rid of it easily."

Kevin turned back to the wheel and grunted. "Yeah, right. Just a bit of ash. Do you know how much time it took to give my ride a new paint job?"

Gwen was trying to ignore the two boys as they continued yelling; they were_ always_ arguing about one thing or the other. But after a few minutes, she wasn't able to ignore for much longer.

"Would you two stop it?" she said severely, looking back at her cousin. "Look- I'm getting tired of it. Let's go to Mr. Smoothie's and just forget about the whole thing, all right?

Ben grinned. He didn't mind staying quiet for a trip to Mr. Smoothie's. Kevin kept quiet too- he always listened to Gwen, though a tight frown remained on his face throughout the entire trip.

They pulled into the parking lot of Mr. Smoothie's. There were people everywhere- drinking smoothies, chatting and talking on phones. Kevin glared at the dark spot the ash had made on his beloved car, but Gwen, seeing his expression, took his shoulder and pulled him after Ben, who was already at the doors.

They waited outside while Ben ordered the smoothies. Gwen decided that with Ben not around, it was a good time to speak to Kevin.

"Kevin, I know that you're mad at Ben, but it wasn't his fault. He really didn't do anything."

"Yeah, right. If he hadn't got in the way…"

"Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed. "It isn't his fault, and I promise to help you clean up later. Happy?"

Kevin grunted. "Fine. But remember, you promised."

A faint smile crossed Gwen face. Suddenly, there was a commotion from somewhere behind them.

"SMOOTHIE WAR!" yelled a boy's voice. Gwen and Kevin barely had time to register what he said before a smoothie flew past them.

"Duck!" yelled Kevin, pushing Gwen under a table.

Unfortunately for him, he just had time to realize that a smoothie was flying at him. He shielded his face with is hand, but to his surprise, the smoothie stopped a few centimeters away from his face and fell to the ground.

He looked at Gwen, who was trying to crawl out from under her table.

"Did you do that?" he asked her.

"What?"

He told her what had just happened- how the smoothie was about to hit him full in the face, when it stopped and fell to the ground. She looked just as stumped as he felt.

Ben ran up to them, holding a tray with three smoothies. "Hey, guys!" They had a new flavor called..."

He stopped when he saw their serious expressions. "Hey, what's up? You guys don't look happy."

"We'll explain later," said Gwen, dodging a smoothie. "Come on, let's go!"

Kevin and Ben followed, the latter trying to sip his smoothie while running. The trio got into Kevin's car.

"Okay, now will you tell me the problem?" asked Ben. "You two didn't have a fight, did you?"

Gwen shook her head and narrated the whole incident to Ben, who didn't like what he heard.

"Could be another rogue alien or something," he said, scratching his chin. Whatever it is, we should be ready."

They drove on in an uncomfortable silence, all three thinking.

Suddenly, just a little way from Ben's house, a black, swirling portal opened. Two hooded figures stepped out on the road in front of them.

"Whoa!" yelled Kevin, swerving to avoid them. One of the figures lifted its hand, and the car stopped.

"Hey!" Kevin exclaimed, trying to open the door. He started pounding on it, yelling and ranting the whole time.

The figure dropped its hand and the doors opened, dumping Kevin out on the street. The other figure, slightly taller than the first, stepped forward, cracking its knuckles.

"No!" Gwen yelled, opening her own door and running to Kevin's side. Ben did the same.

"You're not going to hurt him!" He stepped in front of his groaning friend.

"Oh yeah?" said the larger figure in a mocking voice. It was obviously male. He walked over to Kevin and raised his fist.

Ben quickly transformed in Humungosaur. "HUMUNGOSAUR!" He roared, making the large hooded figure step back hastily. Ben punched him and he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, something heavy hit his head. He clutched it and groaned in pain. He turned to see the other shorter figure, its fists glowing with black energy.

Gwen realized that the figure's powers were very much like her own. "Ben! You and Kevin take care of him," she jabbed her thumb towards the male figure, who was starting to stir. "I'll fight that one."

The short figure turned in her direction. "An Anodite? Good!" Gwen didn't understand what she meant by 'Anodite', but she did realize that this one seemed to be female.

The figure ran towards her, shooting the dark energy. Gwen made shield after shield, and whenever she got a chance, she would throw a ball of her own pink energy at her. The problem was, whenever Gwen's power was about to hit the opponent, she would teleport and appear behind her. Gwen was fast enough to turn around and retaliate, but it got confusing after a while.

Ben and Kevin were doing quite a good job with the large figure. However, he was surprisingly strong, just as strong as Humungosaur. They punched and kicked, frequently sending each other flying. While Ben and the opponent wrestled with each other, Kevin would come up behind the hooded figure and knock him to the ground. This process repeated itself, and eventually, both Ben and his adversary collapsed, exhausted. Ben changed back to his human form and feebly got up. He walked over to his defeated challenger and pulled down his hood.

He looked a little younger than Ben, with rather spiky dark hair. His eyes were closed, so Ben couldn't see what color they were. In fact, the boy's face looked slightly wolfish.

Kevin backed up. "Oh, man. This is seriously _not_ good."

Gwen was still fighting with her opponent. She was wondering _what_ she should do about the teleporting. She had got hit in the back about five times now, but she was strong enough to keep going. Then, she hit upon the perfect plan. She sent two tendrils of energy at her enemy, who tried to dodge. But the tendrils were fast enough and caught her. She struggled and tried to escape, but it was of no use. Even the teleportation wouldn't work. The tendrils seemed to drain her, until her head drooped and she slumped forward. Gwen dropped her hands and her adversary fell to the ground. Ben and Kevin came running over to her, Kevin dragging the boy's body behind him.

Gwen did the same thing Ben had done. She pulled down the hood of her enemy. She looked around Ben's age, slightly older than the other boy. She had the same dark hair, and her face had the same wolfish features as well.

Kevin groaned. "We are in _big_ trouble." Ben and Gwen looked at him questioningly.

"I'll explain later. Come on, I need to get this ash off my ride anyway. You said you'd help, right?" he looked pointedly at Gwen.

She nodded. "Should we take these two with us?"

"Yeah, we should," said Kevin. He lifted the two bodies off the ground and put them in the back seat of his car. "Hope you don't mind, Tennyson."

The three of them got in, no one saying a word for the full trip.


	2. A Problem

**Hello! Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

A few minutes later, they had reached Kevin's garage. The boy and the girl had not yet recovered, but Ben noticed something strange- while the boy stirred at times (which made Ben rather uncomfortable) but the girl was taking deep, calm breaths as if she were meditating. Ben decided to experiment. He poked the girl in the stomach.

"Ben! What are you doing?" asked Gwen. "She could wake up, and then we'd be in big trouble."

"Gwen, she's not waking up. She seems to be in some sort of coma." At that moment, they reached Kevin's garage. Gwen got out of the car immediately and lifted the girl out as well.

"I'll check her out," she told Ben. "Kevin, you take the boy."

They went inside the garage. Gwen lay the girl down on a bench in the corner. She put her hand on the girl's forehead and her eyes glowed bright pink. After a few moments she gasped and withdrew.

"What is it?" asked Ben.

"She's healing herself. It's a really advanced ability, and it takes a lot of time to learn."

"What about him?" asked Kevin, pointing to the boy. Gwen did the same thing that she had done to the girl.

"He's coming round. He'll probably be up in a few minutes." Kevin cracked his knuckles.

"Good, then maybe we'll get some answers."

They heard a sudden gasp from the corner. The girl had woken up! She turned around and looked at them with bright blue eyes.

"Get behind me," muttered Kevin. "Now." Ben and Gwen did what he said. They didn't want to take any chances, and Kevin knew way more about aliens than they did.

The girl groaned, rubbing her head. "Where am I? Did you bring me here? Where is my brother?"

Kevin crossed his arms. "Your brother's over there. You're a Vigorasian, aren't you?"

The girl looked surprised. "Yes, I am. My name is Accalia of the Vigorasian wolf tribe. My brother is Amarog."

Kevin leaned forward. "Good to know. Now, why were you trying to kill us?"

Accalia looked genuinely stunned. "We weren't trying to kill you. We were testing your skills."

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "Somebody told me never to trust a wolf." The girl's expression changed from shock to outrage.

"_What_ did you say?" she asked menacingly. "Is that any way to talk to a person who saved your life from a dangerous projectile?"

"_What_ dangerous projectile?"

Gwen tapped Kevin's shoulder. "Um, Kevin? I think she means the smoothie."

Kevin got in Accalia's face. "So, it was you who did that? Well, a smoothie's not a _dangerous_, wolf-girl."

Accalia's pale face turned red with anger. "How do you expect me to know what a _smoothie_ is?"

Suddenly, there was a rustling noise in the corner. All four of them turned around. The boy, Amarog, had woken up as well.

"Accalia? Where are you? Are you all right?" Forgetting all about her argument with Kevin, Accalia ran over to where her brother was sitting up groggily.

"Accalia? What happened? All I remember is fighting these two people..."

"Amarog, it's all right. They're friendly….Maybe," she told him soothingly, glaring at Kevin.

Gwen decided that she should step in. "Um, Accalia? You say that you were testing our skills. Why?"

The girl brushed her short, choppy hair out of her face. "We were searching for you. You are Ben and Gwen Tennyson, are you not?" Kevin huffed indignantly.

"Hey, what happened to Kevin Levin? I'm part of the team too, you know!"

Accalia glared at him. Suddenly, her eyes glowed white and Ben's smoothie, glowing with black energy, fell on Kevin's head.

"Hey!" Ben whined. "That was _my_ smoothie!" Accalia turned her gaze on him, which was kind of creepy as her eyes were still glowing.

"I'm sorry. Are these smoothies of great importance on this planet?"

Gwen, sensing that this was _not_ going well, rushed forward to help Kevin wipe the smoothie off his dark hair and changed the topic.

"So, Accalia, why were you searching for us? Is there a problem?"

Amarog answered this time. "Yeah, we have lots of problems. First, we get beaten unconscious by you guys. Second, we wake up in a smelly old garage…"

Kevin, wiping the smoothie off his face got up angrily, only to be pushed back down by Gwen.

"And third, we have a REALLY dangerous villainess on the loose."

The last part made Ben forget about mourning his smoothie. "A villainess who's really dangerous?"

"Yeah. Her name's Dunamas," replied Amarog.

Kevin leaned forward, giving Accalia an icy glare, which she returned. "And what exactly makes her so dangerous?"

"She is part Anodite," said Accalia, glancing at Gwen- "And part Vigorasian. This gives her very advanced powers- a mixture of mana and psychic energy."

Gwen really couldn't understand all this 'Anodite' business, but she asked "And what does she plan to do? Destroy the universe? Take control of all the planets there are?"

Amarog sighed and rested his head on his hands. "That's what we don't know. We have a small idea, however. We believe that she is going to conquer every planet possible, and then try to tear away every single alien's powers. This will make her the most powerful being in the whole universe."

Ben stood up. "Then we have to try and stop her. Is she targeting Earth first?"

Accalia nodded.

"Will you be on Earth the full time?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah," said Amarog.

"Where will you stay?" asked Gwen. The brother and sister looked at each other and shrugged.

"You could stay at my house," offered Ben. Amarog nodded eagerly, but Accalia looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You could come to my school, too," said Ben. Amarog practically jumped through the roof, but Accalia shook her head.

"I don't do very well with other people. I think I'll just stay at that herb garden I saw nearby," she told them awkwardly.

"You'll be seen!" exclaimed Kevin.

"I can turn invisible."

That silenced him. Amarog turned toward his elder sister.

"Please, Accalia! Can I stay with Ben? I've never been to a human school before!"

"You've learnt everything already!" protested Accalia. Amarog made puppy dog eyes at her.

"Dunamas might track you down," said Accalia, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. But Amarog kept on pleading, and finally, Accalia could do nothing but give in.

"Fine, then," said Accalia resignedly.

Gwen tried for a smile. "So, Accalia. What can you and your brother do?"

"Most Vigorasians have psychic powers," said Accalia, raising her fist. It lit up with energy and her eyes glowed white. "These powers are telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, clairvoyance, clairsentience, clairaudience,teleportation, aura seeing and many other things. But each Viogorasian has a special ability such as pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis-well, you get the point. An electrokinetic Vigorasian has not been seen for billions of years. It can take a Vigorasian a long time to find this power within them."

"And your brother?" asked Kevin. Amarog's cheeks turned slightly red.

"I wasn't born with those powers," he mumbled under his breath. Accalia sat down next to him and patted his back.

"But he _did_ get amazing strength powers that no other Vigorasian has," she told the others, glaring at them as though daring anybody to laugh.

"Cool!" said Ben, grinning. "You almost had me beat when you were fighting me, and I was Humungosaur!" Accalia smiled at him, glad that he hadn't laughed.

"I really hope that you will help us defeat Dunamas," she said. "I understand that you might have other things on your hands, but…"

"That's all right," said Ben, grinning at the two alien teens. "We'll do anything we can."

"One more thing," said Gwen, looking at their cloaks. "You might want to get some different clothes tomorrow. After school, Amarog, we'll go and get you some. Accalia, you too."

The girl nodded. "I'll be ready. Just come to that herb garden-Bertley's Herbs- I'll be staying there."

"You sure you'll be all right?" asked Ben

"I'll be fine. I've got supplies, too."

She turned to her brother. "I'm leaving now. See you tomorrow."

Amarog gave her a hug and smiled. "It's okay, sis. I've got Ben Tennyson with me!" he laughed.

"Bye them," she said. Then, slowly, she levitated herself and flew away into the dark, shadowy night.

Kevin, Ben, Gwen and Amarog got into Kevin's car. It started to rain heavily as they drove home.

**Hey, I hope you liked this chapter! Special thank to Liana Paulina Whiteheart for reviewing! You rock! **

**Also, did you know that Accalia means she-wolf in Latin and that Amarog means wolf in Inuit? Dunamas also means power in Greek. Cool, huh? Please review! I'm posting the next chapter soon!**

**-Noodle**

**I'll be posting the next chapter soon! **


	3. An Arch Enemy And a First Day at School

Accalia was flying to the herb garden. She had pulled her hood over her head since it had started raining. She was feeling very worried about Amarog. What if Dunamas captured him? What if he became close to someone on Earth, and didn't want to leave when they had to? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a golden-red flash.

A girl about her age appeared before her, floating in mid air. She had caramel-colored hair cut in a bob, hazel eyes and a smirk on her face. Her eyes were also slightly slanted like Accalia's.

"Well, well, well," said the girl. "If it isn't Accalia, the teleportation expert. What are you doing around here?"

"Avis," growled Accalia. "I might ask you the same question."

Avis was Accalia's arch enemy. She came from the Vigorasian bird tribe. The people from the bird tribe hated people from the wolf tribe, which Accalia was from. Likewise, somebody from the wolf tribe was never hesitant to lash out at somebody from the bird tribe. This enmity stretched back thousands of years ago, to when the leading tribe was being selected for the next hundred years.

Avis twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "My name isn't Avis on this planet, sweetheart. You can call me Annie. Didn't you think of giving yourself a less unusual name?"

Accalia's lips curved in an amused smile. "_Sweetheart_? What sort of pathetic word is that? Besides, I'm not going to be socializing around here or anything. If somebody asks me what my name is, I'll make something up. I'm here to defeat Dunamas with Amarog, if you really want to know. It was the job given to us by Amaguk sensei."

The Vigorasians had come to Japan thousands of years ago, so their language was Japanese. This was also why their human forms had slightly slanted eyes. Many of their customs and traditions were also Japanese.

Avis smiled brightly. "Really? Well, Kanara sensei gave me the same job too. I think that _tori_ would do a better job at it than an _ookami _would. After all, I _have_ found my _true power_, unlike you." Her fists lit up with golden flames. She was a pyrokinetic.

Accalia clenched her teeth. "I'll find my true power one day, Avis. It doesn't have anything to do with being a _tori_ or an _ookami._" Avis smirked.

"Well then, let's see who finds Dunamas first, shall we?" she said. With a flash, she disappeared.

Accalia, glad to be rid of her, but worried all the same, continued her journey to the herb garden. She found a tiny shed there in which she could live. The lovely smell of herbs calmed her, and, turning invisible, she fell asleep against a sack of soil.

The next day, Amarog woke up at Ben's house.

"I'm actually going to a human school today!" he said to himself. Ben had given him an old backpack and clothes. They were a bit too big for him, since they were Ben's grandpa's clothes, but they still fit him. He met Ben downstairs.

"Good morning, ,' Amarog said politely to Ben's mother. He had been introduced to Ben's parents yesterday, and they thought he was a polite and likable boy. Then the two of them set off for school.

"You do realize that you'll be one class below me, right?" said Ben. Amarog didn't like this news very much. He did look a great deal younger than Ben.

"I'll figure something out," he told Ben.

The two of them entered school. Ben offered to show Amarog to his class, but the Vigorasian refused. He wanted to try something first. Ben, looking slightly confused, bade him farewell and set off for his class.

Amarog entered the boys' bathroom. For some reason, it was empty. He stared into a mirror and thought hard.

He had heard of children on Earth with learning disabilities. However, these children often excelled at some else-like painting or drawing. He couldn't use psychic powers like other Vigorasians. But what if he could do something others found hard?

With biokinesis, he could change his appearance. He could make himself look older, better. Then he would be able to enter Ben's class.

He closed his eyes. Time to experiment.

He concentrated on making his eyes green. He imagined the electric blue changing to a bright green. He stayed at it for a couple of minutes. He and Ben were early at school that day, so he had enough time. Just as he was about to give up, he felt a rushing sensation-like electricity flowing through his body to his eyes. He opened his eyes and gasped.

They had turned bright green, like Ben and Gwen's eyes. He closed them again. This time, the transformation was faster. He changed his eyes back to their normal electric blue.

Grinning at his success, he tried changing his height. He always had been rather short for his age. To his amazement, this worked as well! He also made himself a bit more muscular. Now the shirt Ben had given him fitted him perfectly. After a few more transformations, he looked like a strong, attractive teenaged boy.

"Wait till I tell Accalia!" he said to himself. Suddenly, it struck him that his name would sound a bit unusual to others. He tried thinking of human names that his teacher, Amaguk sensei, had told him. Finally, he decided on Alex.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, the eyes of all the makeup-caked teenage girls turned to him. As he made his way to class, the throng around him grew and grew. He loved all the attention.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on a pretty, caramel haired girl. Her long hair was loose, and her blue eyes twinkled when she saw him. She was wearing a green T-shirt, jean sorts and neon green flip-flops. She grinned and shot a finger gun at him, and he did the same. He could _definitely _get used to this.

He _loved_ school.


End file.
